


Advanced Cuddling and Close Female Friendship

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed knows what's up, Ambiguous Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Sleepy Cuddles, and Britta is a very loving and concerned friend, mid-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “I mean…I’ll be fine. I can just cuddle with a pillow or something,” Annie replied dismissively.“You could cuddle with me if you want.”There was a beat of silence before Annie could even think of a response. “I’m sorry, what?”Annie can't find her stuffies, so Britta offers to be a substitute. Set during season 6 after Britta has moved in with Annie and Abed.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir & Britta Perry, Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Advanced Cuddling and Close Female Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure fluff based on the prompt "Annie can't sleep without Britta by her side" that I got from a fanfic prompt generator! hope you all enjoy <3

“Annie? What’s up?” Britta whispered across the room. She had been fast asleep a moment earlier, but had stirred when she heard someone rustling around. Sleeping on a daybed in the living room of apartment 303 had very few perks.

Annie looked up from where she was currently digging around the couch cushions. “I’m…looking for my stuffies. I can’t find them, and I thought Abed might have taken them again,” she said.

“Oh. Um, can I help look?” the blonde asked, rolling over and pushing herself out of bed.

“It’s okay. I’ve looked everywhere it would make sense for them to be. And some places where it wouldn’t make sense for them to be,” Annie said, sighing, “I’ll just try to sleep without them.”

“Aw, okay. You sure I can’t help in any way?” Britta inquired. She rubbed her eyes as her torso stretched upwards.

“I mean…I’ll be fine. I can just cuddle with a pillow or something,” Annie replied dismissively.

“You could cuddle with me if you want.”

There was a beat of silence before Annie could even think of a response. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I know I’m not a stuffie, but I can cuddle with you if it would help you sleep better,” Britta elaborated.

“Oh. Uh, sure. That would actually help a lot,” her roommate said.

Britta nodded and stood the rest of the way up. “I assume you’ll want to sleep in your bed and not my little pullout,” she said.

“Yeah. Okay, yeah. Let’s, um…let’s go to my room,” Annie sputtered. She didn’t know why she became flustered all of a sudden. There wasn’t anything strange about this arrangement, except maybe how readily Britta had suggested it. She decided to chalk it up to her roommate’s tired state as she led the way to her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

“Sorry for waking you up. Just by the way,” Annie said.

“S’no problem. I’d rather be woken up and know that you’ll be able to sleep,” the blonde replied with a sleepy smile.

Annie smiled back. “Okay. Thanks. So, uh…”

“Here, let me tuck you in,” Britta said, pulling back the covers and patting the pillow to beckon her over.

Her friend giggled at the formality as she crossed the room and climbed into bed. She slid under her pale pink sheets and lacy white comforter as Britta pulled them back up to cover her, her hands gently brushing against Annie’s shoulders as she patted the blankets into place.

“I can’t remember the last time someone tucked me into bed,” Annie hummed.

“Me neither. Of course, I didn’t have a bed for a solid five years of my anarchist days, but you know…” Britta mused. She went around to the other side of the bed and gingerly lowered herself onto it, nestling herself within the blankets next to her roommate.

“How’d you do that? Live on the move, I mean,” Annie asked, turning on her side to face Britta.

The blonde laughed as she settled onto her side as well, their faces mere inches apart. “Not well. I don’t remember a lot of it, but the stuff that I do isn’t pretty.”

Annie gave a gentle smile. “It’s still pretty cool that you went out and did all of it. I could never follow my heart like you did. The closest I got was when I almost moved with Vaughn, but I chickened out of that,” she said with an almost mournful tone.

“Oh, that’s not true! You’re Annie Edison, the one who took charge during paintball and became the most feared woman on campus! You won a trophy for Greendale with your spontaneity! You stood up for yourself and followed your heart just a few days ago when you got us to change the attack ad! You follow your heart all the time to get what you want, you just don’t see it that way,” Britta said.

Annie felt her pulse speed up and her stomach do a summersault. People usually didn’t challenge the assumption that she was straight laced and by-the-book. People _never_ told her that she was someone who could follow her heart and take what she wanted.

“You mean it?” she whispered. Her eyes widened, almost achieving doe-eye status.

Britta smiled, reaching over to brush a lock of Annie's silky hair behind her shoulder. “I mean it,” she said, leaning in to press her lips to the brunette’s forehead.

“Anyway, I think I’m gonna pass out pretty soon. Do you want to cuddle me or have me cuddle you?” she asked. Annie had no idea how she could be so casual about what had just happened when she was feeling the aftermath of a spike in adrenaline.

“Um, cuddle me? Please?” she squeaked.

Britta nodded and shifted herself to be flush against Annie, who rolled over to lie on her other side. They slotted together just like two spoons, Britta draping one arm over Annie’s torso to pull her even closer.

“I’m gonna turn the light off,” she squeaked. Britta nodded again, slower and lazier this time as Annie leaned towards her bedside table and flicked the lamp off.

“G’night. Sleep tight,” the blonde said. She nuzzled against Annie’s neck in a way that soothed the brunette while also causing her pulse to speed up again.

“Good night. Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Annie echoed.

“Oh, there’s bed bugs here? In that case…”

“No, there’s not actually bed bugs! It’s just an expression,” Annie said quickly, with more worry than she had intended.

“I know, I’m just messing with you," Britta replied, her tone making Annie think that her mouth was probably drawn up in an amused smile.

“Oh. Yeah, of course. Good night,” the brunette repeated.

Britta smoothed Annie’s hair back and planted another kiss on her, this one landing on her temple. “See you in the morning.”

\---

“Annie, why didn’t you interrupt me last night?” Abed asked. The three roommates were sitting around the breakfast table, Annie and Britta still in somewhat of a sleepy daze.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I was doing another campaign with your stuffed animals, but you didn’t come to collect them.”

“Wait, you said you’d looked everywhere,” Britta said, turning to look at Annie. She sounded more curious than upset.

The brunette’s face instantly flushed beet red. “I guess I forgot a spot.”

Britta shrugged as she slurped up another spoonful of her yogurt and granola. “Fair enough.”

Annie looked over to her and smiled timidly. Britta caught her gaze out of the corner of her eye and smiled back, causing Abed’s expression to morph into one of confusion.

“Did you guys utilize the ‘there was only one bed’ trope last night?” he asked.

His roommates looked up at him like deer in the headlights.

“I don’t know what you mean by that, Abed,” Annie said in a higher pitched voice than usual.

He read between the lines of her statement and nodded, satisfied with the answer he found and directed his attention back to his Lucky Charms.

As Britta looked over and gave her another sly smile, Annie decided that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Abed did some more campaigns with her stuffies.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave a comment with any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below! I'm slowly getting my motivation back, and the prompt generator is helping a lot. all of the projects I have going still feel like impossible tasks though, so expect some more of these light and fluffy pieces instead of anything much of substance. I hope you all are doing well, thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
